Plagiat de la fic Les Tripl's
by Azylis
Summary: A tous les lecteurs, voici de nouvelles informations à ce propos ainsi que ce qui a été fait pour contrer le plagiat.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous, c'est Gwenetsi,

Si vous avez lu le résumé et celui des Tripl's, vous savez de quoi Azylis va parler dans les paragraphes qui suivent.  
>C'est moi qui lui ais demandé de vous tenir au courant.<br>la première raison est simple : mon accès un tant soit peu limité à internet. Je ne m'étenderai pas à ce propos, cela n'aurait aucun intérêt.  
>La seconde raison, la plus importante, je crois : Azylis est bien plus douée que moi dans le domaine du plagiat pour y avoir déjà été confrontée.<br>Je lui laisse dont le soin d'expliquer ce qu'elle a fait à ce propos et ce qu'il en est au moment où vous lisez ces lignes.  
>J'ai lu toutes vos reviews sur Les Tripl's et je vous remercie de me soutenir.<br>Un point important avant de vous laissez : je ne publie pas que sur ffnet, mais aussi sur hypnoweb. Je peux donc pas dire avec certitude de quel site j'ai été plagié.  
>J'espère que cela n'arrivera pas aux autres auteurs.<br>*croise les doigts*  
>*fais des offrandes aux dieux de la fanfiction*<br>Az, WJ, merci de votre aide pour les dossiers !  
>Bye,<p>

Gwen.

* * *

><p>Je crois que Gwenetsi a tout dit. C'est donc moi qui vais me charger de vous tenir au courant de l'avancement des choses… Comme elle l'a précisé, j'ai déjà été confrontée à des plagiats, et ça n'a absolument rien d'une partie de plaisir. Pour l'auteur, pour les lecteurs, et je l'espère, pour les plagiaires.<p>

Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que la plateforme où sont publiées les fictions en version plagiées est la plus difficile à modérer à ce niveau-là, parce qu'il y a des centaines de blogs, aucune modération au niveau de l'administration (si ce n'est qu'ils suppriment un ou deux blogs à caractères insultants ou contenant des images pas trop adaptées aux moins de dix-huit ans, histoire de dire « On modère, oui, on fait attention. »). C'est donc très, très difficile de se faire entendre dans ce genre de situations, je sais de quoi je parle.

Quant à ce qu'il en est… Pour résumer, des commentaires ont été envoyées aux deux blogs concernés, et si l'une a supprimé les commentaires l'accusant de plagier, l'autre y a répondu en niant les faits.

Ensuite, le blog a été signalé. C'est le mieux que l'on puisse faire (vous, comme moi, d'ailleurs : plus on signale le blog, plus on a de chance qu'il y ait des réactions du côté de Skyrock, donc vous pouvez y aller x)). J'ai donc signalé le blog, il y a quelques jours, et j'ai reçu une réponse disant, en résumé, qu'il leur fallait plus de détails, des preuves avec dates de publications que les blogs plagiaient bel et bien, mais également des preuves que contact avait été pris avec les blogs plagiaires.

Parce que Skyrock, dans ses conditions générales, précise que « Tu t'engages à ne pas publier de textes, de photos, de sons et vidéos sans le consentement de leur propriétaire. Tu t'engages également à les retirer immédiatement à leur première demande s'ils ne souhaitent pas apparaitre sur ton profil ou ton blog. » Il fallait donc avoir prit contact avec eux, leur avoir demandé de retirer la fiction, et qu'ils aient refusés pour qu'ils puissent agir. Ce qui a été fait, mais sans aucune preuve, étant donné qu'ils ont supprimé les commentaires…

Je leur ai renvoyé un mail avec plus de précision (de plus, entre temps, les deux propriétaires des blogs s'étaient… vengées, et je me suis également plainte de ça, ce qui devrait, aussi, avoir plus de poids).

Et c'est à peu près là que nous en sommes. Entre temps, le blog qui efface nos commentaires annonce son départ aux autres, c'est donc qu'elle a visiblement quelque chose à se reprocher…

Comme je le disais, la seule chose à faire est vraiment de signaler le blog, en justifiant au mieux le signalement, à l'aide de liens, d'exemples… Commenter n'a pas l'air de servir à grand-chose, hélas. A part se mettre à dos tous les autres blogs NCIS de la plateforme 8D.

Comme Gwenetsi, j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas aux autres fictions. L'avantage étant que peu de propriétaires de blogs Skyrock lisent sur ff ou autres.

On vous tient au courant pour la suite, bien sûr. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Salut !

Alooors. Gwenetsi a eu du nouveau, un message de l'une des deux auteurs de blog. Le voici :

« _Salut je suis xfictionncisx je vien te parler la place de fictions-ncis-bones._

_"Pour les resemblence il se trouve que au depart j'ai écrit cette fic avec ma cousine. Elle en a donc écrit une majeur se peut donc qu'elle est lu ta fic avant de faire la mienne. C'est donc elle qui m'a donner l'idée mais je te jure que si je le savait je t'aurait demander l'autorisation. Ma cousine m'a donc dit qu'elle avait bien déjà lu ta fic et qu'elle s'en était largement inspirer et elle s'exsuse de l'avoir plagier. Encore une fois désoler pour le plagiat. Et elle s'en excuse elle aussi._

_Fictions-ncis-bones__"_

_S'il te plaie excuse la elle ne le savait pas._

_xfictionncisx_ »

Voilà pour ça… En attendant, elles n'ont toujours pas retiré les fictions. Mais on avance, on avance !

Et j'ai reçu un mail de Skyrock qui me disait en résumé qu'ils faisaient passer mon précédent mail à l'équipe d'administrateurs chargés de ce genre d'évènements : ça devrait faire bouger les choses. Ils disent prendre contact avec moi le plus rapidement possible, j'attends donc.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui.


End file.
